mean_girls_2004_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Regina George
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Regina George is the Queen Bee and “it” girl at North Shore High School. She rules the student body with an iron fist and is followed by her minions. She is undoubtedly worshipped by all, which does indeed hurt her coming of age by hindering her growth. Regina is described by her classmates in a plethora of ways, from “flawless” to “a scum-sucking road whore”. Her decisions are driven by hate and competition with other females whether it involves her relationship with friends, family or her on-off boyfriend Aaron Samuels. Regina is considered the most popular -- and the self-designated -- hottest girl in the school. She is also the dominant leader of the clique "The Plastics". She is wicked in every way, she is very witty and knows how to deceive people. She used to be friends with outcast Janis Ian, but in middle school made up a rumor about Janis being a lesbian. The rumor made Janis go homeschooled and she became a outcast and plotting her revenge on Regina. Regina is well-liked by almost everyone in the school, although Janis, Cady Heron and Damien Leigh dislike her. However, this later hints that Regina, although looked up to by almost everyone else in the school, is disliked due to her bitching. Over the course of the movie, Cady has continuously given Regina granola bars that make you gain weight, but Cady told Regina that she'll lose weight when eating them. So Regina blames Cady for putting together a "Burn Book" that had severely hurtful and personal information about every girl in school, but Regina was the real maker of the book. Then after a all girl meeting in the gymnasium, Regina storms out and Cady runs after her. They begin arguing and Regina backs into the road and gets run over by the school bus. People say Cady pushed her but that is false, Cady thinks everyone hates her but its made her as popular as Regina and she is voted Prom Queen. At the end Regina is on stage, in a huge embarrasing backbrace, as runnerup Prom Queen. Cady then breaks the crown into pieces and shares it with the runnerups and the croud. The Plastics split up and go their seperate ways. Regina takes up aggresive sports to release all of her built up anger. At North Shore High, Regina is the law and everything, and everyone must fit into her precise mold of quality living. Those that don't, pay a terrible price. Regina was superficial, malicious, and basically embodied every mean popular girl who ever bullied someone in high school. Underneath her family's wealth and beautiful house was a tumultuous home life characterized by overly permissive parents and a struggling marriage. Underneath her popularity was the fact that she was constantly being watched and appraised by her peers who valued her primarily for superficial reasons, like her car and appearance (even Janis noted that one of Regina's main commodities was her "hot body"). So, although Regina was not blameless for her poor behavior towards others, in a lot of ways she was truly a product of her environment. Regina is a natural-born leader, which is why Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners followed her so faithfully (and why the entire school looked up to her). If Regina could harness that power for good, she could become a hugely influential politician, activist, or other kind of changemaker. Given Regina's Queen Bee status, it was actually pretty unusual that she would befriend Cady in the first place and invite her to join the Plastics' lunch table. A small gesture, but it spurred the action of the rest of the movie. Regina was Evanston's cruelest and most popular resident, bullying the lives of social outcasts. However, Regina changed and became nicer to everyone. Personality and Traits Obviously Regina George is first introduced as the typical mean girl. She is beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As the cold-hearted Queen Bee of North Shore High, Regina walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. She is excessively spoiled, domineering, bratty, ambitious, egotistical, entitled, and a stuck-up “diva”. Though she knows that when she gets her spotlight she wants to stay in it, there's a tiny bit of self-doubt that she'd never admit to having — that makes her wonder if she could really succeed in staying in the spotlight for more than just the usual "15 minutes of fame". Regina can be very bratty at times with the belief that it's her way or the highway. She's not afraid to kick, scream, whine, or throw a tantrum to get her way. Screaming, well, that would be her very last resort because she's scared that if she cried in front of anyone other than Gretchen and Karen, that it would make her seem weak. Known among her classmates as a “Queen Bee” and “The Star”, there's a side of her that very few get to see. It's the softer insecurely vulnerable side of Regina that she rarely shows out of fear of it being used against her. So she lets the “Evil Dictator” persona take over to protect herself which is why she barely has any friends other than The Plastics. Regina may never admit it, but she's actually proud of her growing independence even though she fears that she'll lose herself completely as she grows nicer. At times, Regina can be very immature. However, she is also depicted to be very wise. She always demands respect including from her own mother. Regina will do whatever it take to claim what is rightfully hers and be on top no matter what. She is also a bubbly, eccentric young woman who does not tolerate nonsense and likes to take matters into her own hands. She is also very smart and mature and creative and does not fear anybody. She is not afraid to speak her mind toward people. Regina can also be head-strong, sassy and tough. Regina is also verbally abusive and constantly torments Gretchen, Karen and Cady, and others with precise and cutting words and sometimes for no reason. Her most powerful trait is quite possibly her vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. She's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire town without fail, even her own mother, whom Regina holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout her success. Physical Appearance Regina George has golden blonde hair that sits about bust length when out. She also has hazel-colored eyes, thin eyebrows, a small nose, and light skin. Her face is a lot more rounded or oval-shaped than her friends due to a wider chin and a less defined jawbone. Villainous Deeds * When she was 13-years-old, she made people sign a petition saying that Janis was a lesbian. * Constantly cheats on Aaron with Shane in the projection room above the auditorium. * Made comments about all the girls (including several boys) in the entire school in Burn Book. * Told lies about Cady to Aaron. Category:Characters